


Night Moves

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo gets around.  Traveling, he stops to visit his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Moves One-Orlando

Title: Night Moves 1-Orlando  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie

 

He awoke from a hazy dream to another dark hotel room, so hard it almost hurt. Vague memories of his dreams filtered through as his hand slipped beneath the bedding and his fingers ghosted across his overheated length. ‘Gods, that feels good.’ 

Reaching for the small bottle on the night stand, he drizzled a bit of the viscous liquid onto his palm, snapping the lid shut before pulling the covers back and taking himself fully in hand. 

He started slow, spreading the gel along the hard shaft, enjoying the slip-slide of skin against skin. Circling the head with his fingers, sliding the foreskin back and forth, back and forth, hips starting to arch. Then running just the tips of his fingers back down his full length before grasping the rigid flesh and starting to work it assiduously, his body rocking with the rhythm. 

He didn’t feel the slight dip of the bed, didn’t notice he wasn’t alone, so caught in the fantasy that had carried over from his dreams, until he felt another hand join his in stroking himself. Turning his head to the other person, eyes only half open, knowing who it had to be without asking. His movements slowed as the other person leaned over, lips brushing against his forehead, his cheeks and finally just a whisper against his parted lips before taking his mouth fully, lips and tongues moving together in a familiar dance. 

Pulling the covers off the bed, the other person rose up, swinging a leg to the other side of his body, hand lifting the hard shaft away from him, and then slowly sinking down, until he was completely embedded in tight, hot heat. 

He lay there, panting, wanting to thrust up, needing to move, but waiting, waiting for the hard body hovering over him to move first. What felt like forever, but only moments later, the other person started rocking. Slowly at first, then faster, harder, as he flexed up to meet the shallow movements; then pulling his legs up to both support his partner and to give him more leverage, he arched into each one of the downward thrusts, until finally the movements were almost brutal in their coming together. 

He watched, through hooded eyes, as his partner came undone. Watched as hair swung, lips parted, sweat glistened off tanned flesh. Watched as his partner panted and gasped, as head tipped towards the ceiling and muscles tensed, so close, so close. And finally, with one more brutal slam down against his body, he watched the slender neck arch, head thrown back, body so tight that all muscles strained almost to breaking, and listened as his own name was howled and his partner finally found release. He pressed up once, twice more, desperate to follow as his lover slumped in boneless relief. As the beloved body crumpled onto him, he wrapped his arms around the slight frame and came. As his body pumped hard jets of thick fluid into the still spasming chamber, his partner’s name the only sound gasped - Orlando. 

Lying there, wrapped together, panting, he reached for the discarded bedding and pulled it over their now chilled frames. Finally, Orlando lifted his head from where it had fallen, and gazed down into bright blue eyes. 

“Miss me, old man?” 

“Always, and more than you can ever know.” 

They rolled over finally, his now-soft flesh slipping from the slick channel of his lover. Curling together, they whispered and touched, talking of nothing and everything until they drifted off, still wrapped together.

~tbc


	2. Night Moves Two-Orlando

Title: Night Moves 2   
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind   
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration. 

 

He awoke from a deep slumber to the feeling of a single finger sliding down his backbone, softly over each vertebra, swirling around the tip of his spine, before venturing down further, slipping between his nether cheeks, ghosting across his opening and on further to tickle lightly at his loose sacks. 

He tried hard not to move, to make any sound, to distract his partner from exploring, teasing him. But when that finger came back to circle his clenching hole, he couldn’t hold in the pent-up moans any longer. 

The ghostly touches were now joined by soft lips kissing and caressing his neck, his shoulders, now moving down to bestow kisses to each small bump, stopping every other one to suck lightly, pulling salt from his skin. After reaching the bottom, his partner moved to tracing each rib with a warm pointed tongue, laving each line with attention and love. And all the while, that single finger teasing, tormenting him, making him so hard it ached. 

As his lover came to the bottom of his ribs, the assault on his spine resumed until there was nothing left but to follow down further into the seam. Tongue trailing down, fingers parting the firm globes to give better access, the tongue reached his balls, and the mouth took first one, then the other inside, sucking and lapping, savoring the musky scent and flavor, before moving up to circle the tight opening. Lapping and teasing, smiling against the twitching muscle, before poking a pointed tongue into the center several times, waiting for the muscles to relax and allow it inside. 

Gasping as the tongue penetrated him for the first time, hips arching, he babbled, already losing control, knowing his partner wasn’t done with tormenting him. Not that he’d complain, it was rare enough they were together to enjoy this type of torture. 

Just when he wasn’t sure he could take much more, his partner pressed the tip of one lube-slicked finger into him, moving slowly in and out, the insistent tongue now lapping around the edges of the finger and his stretching muscle, driving him so close to the edge. And as another finger was added and his lover stretched him, made him ready to accept the damp shaft that was now sliding lazily against his thigh, the mouth now sucked at him, teeth coming out to graze the edges of his cheeks, until he was sobbing with need. 

Taking pity on him, his partner slowly removed the fingers, removed his mouth and settled his body between the spread thighs, pulling him up, raising his hips to allow them more ease in joining. Lining up, his lover positioned the head of his own weeping erection against the stretched and glistening opening. Pressing in, letting just the head slip inside, waiting until the muscle quit clenching so hard, then easing further within, stopping then starting until buried fully inside him. 

Grasping the sheets, the pillow, anything to give himself focus, he rocked against the hard shaft embedded in him, urging his partner to move. Slowly at first, then rapidly picking up momentum, his lover plunged into him, shifting and grinding, searching for and finding that one small spot inside that would drive him to ecstasy. He flexed and shifted, trying to bring his lover with him, pleading to be touched, to be driven to the edge and pushed over. 

Removing hands from where they gripped his hips, his lover wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing his chest to his sweat-soaked back, and grasping his leaking cock with the other hand, tugging firmly, thrusts becoming more erratic. With one more firm pull coupled with a direct hit to his sweet spot, he saw stars, spattering his partner’s hand and the bedding under them with his release, his lover’s name gasped through parched lips, ‘Orlando’. Pounding into his pulsing channel once, twice more, his partner followed him to oblivion, collapsing exhausted next to his crumpled form. 

Lying there, panting, he rolled to his side, throwing an arm over his lover’s waist and resting his head on the damp chest. 

“Angel, I know we had to get up early today, but you wore me out. I need another hour of sleep after that.” 

“Me too, old man. Luckily we don’t have to actually be up for another few hours. Just being home with you, sharing a bed, makes me so hard sometimes.” 

Viggo pressed closer to Orlando’s side, yawning deeply, and drifted off to sleep. 

~tbc


	3. Chapter 3-Sean

Title: Night Moves 3  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Sean   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind   
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie

 

He opened the door as quietly as he could, setting his bag just inside and placing his keys on the table. Kicking off his shoes, he left a trail of clothing across the floor, easily traceable to the bedroom. Opening the door, he stood leaning against the frame, watching the covered form in the bed as the person slept, oblivious to his presence. 

Crossing the floor, he lifted the edge of the blankets, sliding in behind his friend, his partner, his rock. He was so tired, such a long trip to get here. And yet being in the same bed, next to that body, that raw masculine scent, he found he wasn’t as tired as he’d first thought. 

The bed dipping awoke his bedmate, who rolled towards him, arms gathering him close and kissing him softly in welcome, happy to have him back for however little time they might have together. He melted against the warm body holding him, letting the heat dissolve some of the cold and tired from his bones. 

Sighing into the kiss, he rolled to partly cover the hard frame under him, breaking apart to scatter light kisses across his partner’s face, moving down to nuzzle at the stubbled neck, nipping at collar bones, sucking lightly at salty skin. His partner moaned, hands running down his back, stroking his arms, encouraging him on. 

He smiled against the broad chest, loving the feeling of rough fingers rasping against his skin. Taking a pink, peaked nipple between his teeth, he pulled gently then suckled the nub, flicking with his tongue, making his partner arch up and moan. Dropping kisses across the broad chest, he worked the other tight bud, giving it the same attentions he had its mate. 

His hands roamed everywhere, ghosting across ribs, fluttering over tight muscles, tickling at furred thighs, as his mouth lazily wandered down the tensed body, bestowing attention to any patch of skin that caught his fancy, until he reached the nest of tight, musky curls surrounding his partner’s jutting sex. Inhaling deeply, he lapped at the shining head, tongue teasing the weeping slit, lips rolling back the foreskin before sliding down the hard shaft. His hand had slid up between his partner’s thighs, cupping the crinkled sacks, rolling them in his hand, tugging gently.

His partner arched up, the hot wet slide of his mouth on his aching shaft almost too much after so long apart. Panting, trying not to thrust into his mouth, and wanting more, finally grasping his hair and pulling, begging him to stop before he came. 

Letting the slick cock slide from between his now-swollen lips, he moved back up his lover, trailing kisses as he went, worshiping the body under him. Settling over his partner, kissing him deeply, he begged to be taken, needing to feel his partner inside, completing him. 

Rolling them over, his partner ground down, letting their swollen shafts rub together, making him groan with need. Reaching to the bedside table, his lover grabbed the small bottle of gel, moving back to kiss him deeply as he anointed his fingers with the viscous fluid. Lifting up, leaning on his heels, his partner placed a soothing hand on his stomach, rubbing softly as his other hand slid between his cheeks, searching for and finding his opening. Teasing circles round the puckered entrance, slipping first one, then two fingers inside, stretching, opening him, grazing against his prostate, making him shiver, beg, plead for more. 

Removing fingers from inside the tight opening, his partner leaned forward, raising his legs, opening him fully. Nudging his hard rod at the small port, he pressed inward, through still tight muscle, deeper and deeper into almost unbearable heat and pressure. Watching as first his face clenched in pain then smoothed into pleasure, eyes opening to stare lovingly at the body moving, shifting over him. 

They moved together, giving and taking pleasure, reaching for and finally coming to that sharp edge, straining to reach completion. Taking his darkened shaft in hand, his partner stroked him in time to the hard pounding into his body, tugging firmly until his mouth fell open in a sharp gasp and, as he painted their bodies with his pearly essence, his partner’s name escaped in a long sigh, “Sean”. 

The clenching around his cock, the sound of his name uttered from his lover’s lips was Sean’s undoing. Ramming hard into the pulsing channel once more, he saw stars as he came, filling Viggo with all his hard balls held. 

Collapsing, clinging together, they lay there trying to regain their breath, uncaring of the sticky fluid that was gluing them together. Finally rolling apart, Sean grabbed tissues and wiped them both clean, dropping them to the floor, then gathering Viggo back into his arms. 

“Welcome home, love,” was the last thing Viggo heard before dropping into a sated and exhausted sleep. 

~tbc


	4. Chapter 4-Ian

Title: Night Moves 4  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Ian   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind   
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie

 

They met in a quiet little café, far from the places you’d expect to find his dinner companion when he went out. Both wanted something more intimate where they could sit, catch up on life, and enjoy the company without the interruptions that their profession brought. 

The food had been simple but good, the wine excellent. They talked of their latest work, who they’d seen lately, and as the wine loosened their tongues, who they’d been with and who they wanted. 

An hour later found him in his friend’s home, kneeling naked and obedient on the floor as he was circled and inspected. Returning to stand in front of him, his friend nay, lover - watched, noting the held position, noting the slight tremors of anticipation in his muscles, waiting. 

He sat on his heels, hands respectfully behind his back, head bowed, waiting as he was circled, trying to control the trembling he felt in every nerve in his body. This wasn’t a game he played often, and he wasn’t normally the subservient one. Which only heightened his anticipation, but he trusted his partner. 

Standing, watching, his partner reached down, skimming his hands across his own body, enjoying the view of the handsome man before him while he grasped his own shaft and stroked lazily. His other hand came to rest on top on the tousled head before him, grasping at his longish hair, pulling his head up and stepping forward. 

Opening his mouth in silent understanding, he extended his tongue to lick the swollen head offered to him, enjoying the first taste of his new lover, wanting more. Leaning forward, he opened wider, taking the weeping head into his mouth and sucking lightly before using his tongue to circle the edges, tease at the slit, using whatever tricks he had to heighten the pleasure for the other man. 

His partner obviously appreciated his ministrations, groaning loudly before pushing forward, shoving his long shaft deeper into the wet suction. He sucked harder, tongue flattening against the veined flesh, sliding down as far as he could only to retreat, then return over and over, until his partner was shaking. The other man reached down, grasping his face; he was commanded to stop. 

Pulling from his mouth, his lover instructed him to turn, bend down. Obeying, he shifted on the thick carpet, bending to lay his cheek to the floor and spreading his legs wider, exposing himself fully, nervous anticipation making him harder. 

He felt something placed in his hands, and shuddered at the orders to prepare himself, the thought of being watched while opening himself only raising the level of need in him. He opened the cap, pouring cool fluid onto the fingers of one hand, then reached behind himself to graze across his puckered hole before shoving a slick finger inside. As he entered his own body, his partner stood over him, dripping, groaning at the sight beneath him. He worked in more fingers, opening as much as he could, wanting more, wanting his partner’s hard cock deep inside. 

He felt his partner moving, kneeling behind him, and heard the rip of a condom being opened. A firm hand grasped his wrist, stilling him and pulling the slick digits from his entrance, only to replace them with the head of a blunt cock pressing in. He stilled, not daring to move, the burn both painful and welcome. His lover never stopped, shoving forward until their balls touched, then pulling back and pressing in again with a few slow strokes. Seemingly satisfied that he was ready, his partner pulled back until only the head of his shaft was still inside, then slammed in again, hitting his prostate on the first try and sending fingers of pleasure through his body to land in his aching groin. The pounding into him was relentless, almost every pass inwards hitting his sweet spot, almost making him beg for release, but knowing he had no permission to speak. 

Finally, almost to the breaking point, his partner leaned over him, wrapping a hand around his darkened shaft and commanding him to speak, to let him hear how badly he wanted this. With a shuddered gasp, all the pent-up tensions and need were released in an almost incoherent stream of words and moans. Pleased, his partner jerked firmly at his turgid shaft, bringing him rapidly to the apex and then slowing, only to return to pick up the speed again moments later. As he felt his own climax approaching, his lover increased his ministrations and the savagery of his thrusts, commanding him to come. It was all he needed to finally let go, and screaming his mate’s name, he splattered his release across his partner’s hands and across the cream colored carpet. As he struggled to stay up, he felt his lover shudder, and warmth filling him. 

As he collapsed, his partner dropping beside him and removing the filled condom, he rolled to curl against the heaving side of his lover. 

“Bad form to call another man’s name when you come, Viggo.” 

“Did I, Ian? Freudian slip. I’ll have to try harder next time.”

~tbc


	5. Chapter 5-Karl

Title: Night Moves 5  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Karl   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.

 

So tired, these long flights made him so tired. He was thankful that he had friends here who let him come in the middle of the night and collapse in the spare room. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy left to check into a hotel right now. 

He shut the front door behind him quietly, not wanting to wake his friend up, and toed off his shoes. Picking them up, he crept down the hallway to the guest room, the one his friend had always set aside as his whenever he was in the country. Shutting the door and setting his things down, nothing looked more inviting than the large soft bed that was turned down, waiting for him. Stripping out of his clothing, he lifted the comforter and crisp sheets, sliding into the cool bed, asleep almost before his head was laid on the pillow. 

He awoke to a gentle hand holding his foot and soft lips caressing his instep, moving up the side of his ankle to suck at the pointed bone. He lay there, eyes still closed, enjoying the little sizzles of pleasure that were starting up his legs and moving rapidly for his groin. 

Slowly the mouth moved up the inside of his leg, nipping here, sucking there, coming to his knee and running the end of a very pointed tongue around the soft area behind, until he was moaning. He could feel the grin on his tormentor’s lips as they skimmed ever higher, his foot now placed back onto the bed as the mouth moved upward, enflaming new areas along his legs. 

As the kisses finally reached the insides of his thighs, he spread his legs further, making as much room as he could, hoping that all this teasing was going to end with relief for his now-aching cock. But the person attached to the lips now moving around his hard shaft seemed to have other ideas. 

Bypassing his bits, kisses and nips were trailed over his hips, stopping to graze teeth against the pointed bones, licking the slight sting away with a talented mouth, before moving up, tugging at the curls on his stomach, licking a stripe up the center of his chest. Moving back and forth from one hard nipple to the other, sucking, tugging then lapping at them until he was almost in tears with need. 

Abandoning the peaked nubs, the mouth now moved to his throat, sucking at his Adam’s apple, then up to tongue the dimple in his chin, the hard body finally settling to lay against his and steal his breath in a shattering kiss that left them both gasping for air. 

Opening his eyes, finally, he gazed up into the smiling face of his friend, grinning back then letting his eyes drift shut again as talented fingers slipped under him and gripped his lower cheeks. He arched up, pressing his erection into his friend’s stomach and making room for the questing digits that were starting to skim the edges of his crack. Kissing him again until he was breathless, his partner lifted up, moving away from him as he whined at the loss of contact. Only to be rolled over onto his stomach, his partner’s large hands massaging down his back, that talented mouth following with wet attention, until they reached his cheeks. Large hands grasping one cheek in each, squeezing and then pulling them gently apart to expose his entrance, the mouth moved down to bite at each firm globe before the tongue trailed between, stopping at the furled opening to run round and round, pausing to probe at the center several times. 

He tried to lift his hips, press into and onto the wonderful mouth driving him insane, but those large warm hands held him in place, not letting him move. He begged, pleaded for more, only to have his partner chuckle and continue to tease at his flexing port. Finally, wanting to taste him fully, his partner’s tongue pressed in, through the tight ring of muscle, stabbing in and out of him as he gasped. 

All too soon his partner’s tongue left his body, leaving him once again groaning and begging, soon to be replaced by slick fingers entering him, first two then three, stretching and coating his insides with viscous fluid. He arched back, finally able to move his hips, and lifted his ass to give better access. His partner kept pressing, in and out, carefully avoiding his prostate, stretching him, making him ready. Then with one more pass in, the fingers tapped over the bundle of nerves inside, sending trails of sparks throughout his body, before pulling completely out and leaving him feeling empty. 

The emptiness was gone moments later as he felt the wet blunt head of his partner’s cock glance against his overheated skin just before it fitted to his relaxed opening, then started the slow press inwards. Large hands held his hips at the perfect angle, gripping hard to hold him in place. Settling in, fully embedded, his partner waited only moments before starting a firm steady beat, rocking into him hard, then pulling out slowly, driving him insane with need. He struggled, needing to move, to join the dance his partner had started, until the hands loosened and his hips rocked back and forth in tandem with his partner’s now steady pounding thrusts. 

As they neared the peak, he reached under himself, grasping his leaking shaft and tugging desperately, seeking release. As his body started to spasm, muscles clenching down around the hard shaft moving inside him, thick strands of fluid coating the bedding under him, his partner slammed in one more time, hitting his sweet spot dead on and emptying himself into his rippling sheath. 

They collapsed, rolling to face each other. As Viggo’s hand came up to brush the sweat soaked hair from his lover’s face, Karl grasped the hand and kissed his palm. 

“Welcome back home, sleepyhead,” he murmured, pulling Viggo into his arms. 

~tbc


	6. Chapter 6-Hugo and Miranda

Title: Night Moves 6  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Hugo/Miranda   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind   
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.

 

 

Bored. He was so bored, nothing to do, his friend having left the day before to work elsewhere for a few weeks, and he had nowhere to be for several more days. Of course, the friend had left him free run of his house, but there wasn’t much to do. 

 

Finally, tired of watching television and trying to read, he decided to make some calls, see if any old friends were home. The first call gave him nothing but a full answering machine; the second, however, got a breathless answer on the second ring. A short conversation later, he was stepping into a hot shower and fresh clothes, followed by a drive to the other side of the city. 

 

Waiting for his friend to answer the door, he looked across the yard in the early evening shadows. He turned as the door opened, surprised to see the first friend he’d called standing there in a cream colored satin nightgown. He was more surprised when he was pulled into the house and, as the door closed behind him, he was wrapped in gentle arms and kissed. Freezing at first, the soft lips moving against his were too inviting not to respond to, and he started to relax, eyes drifting shut as his own arms rose to circle a slim waist. 

 

They broke apart at the sound of someone chuckling behind them. Turning, arms still around each other’s waists, they found his other friend standing there, long silk robe loosely tied around him, grinning. He stepped forward, encircling them both with strong arms, kissing first the newcomer and then turning to the beautiful woman beside him. He watched as his friends devoured each other, almost confused about what he was doing here when they obviously had been involved in something when he arrived. 

 

Separating, they both turned their attentions to him, sly smiles crossing both flushed faces. The man explained that they had wanted to spend more time with him, that they had both wanted him from the time they’d first met, and that the opportunity tonight was too good to waste. All the time his friend was talking, explaining, she was running her hands across his chest, brushing over peaked nipples, her mouth working at the patch of exposed skin below his ear. He shuddered, gripping her waist tighter, nodding at all his friend had to say, and then turning to pull her flush against him, stealing her breath with a searing kiss. Not wanting to be left out, needing to connect with the couple, his friend pressed behind him, arms circling them both as he nibbled at his exposed neck. 

 

Coming up for needed air, they turned, grasping the other man’s hand. She pulled at him, leading them all to the back of the house, and the large bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room was a huge oak-framed bed, covered in burgundy satin sheets and cream comforter, many pillows scattered around the top. The room had a soft glow, although they hadn’t bothered to turn on any lights. Looking up, he saw that there was a large skylight over the bed and that the room was illuminated by moonlight. 

 

She led him toward the bed, the other man following closely. Stopping, she faced them, slipping her arms from the soft gown and watching them as it pooled at her feet. His hand reached out to grasp a pert breast, squeezing softly, thumb grazing across her pink nipple. She brushed his hand away, instead concentrating on unfastening his shirt and sliding it from his shoulders, as her mate reached around to undo his slacks and slide them, along with his boxers, from his slender hips. 

 

As she pulled him onto the bed with her, her mate dropped his own robe, joining them on the bed. As he was pressed back to the mattress, she leaned forward, kissing him again as the other man ran soft hands across his chest, stopping to pluck at his peaked nipples, ghosting through the soft hair covering his chest and stomach, tickling at his hips and thighs. He arched into the touches, moaning into her mouth as his every nerve was being enflamed. 

 

Turning his head from her, gasping for breath, he placed a hand on each of them, making them stop the assault on his senses. They both looked at him, a mix of want and confusion in their eyes. Running his hands against the exposed skin he could reach, he asked what they wanted of him, how they planned to make this work. Many touches, kisses and caresses later, found them arranged across the bed in an erotic tangle of arms and legs. 

 

He lay, sprawled across the bed, his face buried between her legs, lapping and sucking at delicate tissue, drawing her closer and closer to completion. While kneeling behind him was his new lover, nipping at his back, hands skimming hard muscle, fingers probing between sweat-slick cheeks to tease at his opening. As she arched up one more time, gasping as she came, her hands wrapped in his hair, his hips rising to allow better access to himself. 

 

As she collapsed to the bed, he lifted up, wiping her juices from his face with the back of his hand before crawling up her body, dropping kisses as he went, and then stretching his body on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into a deep kiss, sucking the taste of herself from his lips. As his tongue plundered her mouth, he pulled his knees up, grasping her legs and lifting them to his waist. While he seated the head of his cock at her entrance, his other lover moved behind him, probing, stretching, opening him with slick fingers. He pressed inwards, marveling at the feel of her slick channel, at how different this felt than he’d remembered. Stopping once he was fully seated in her, rotating his hips slightly, causing her to moan with pleasure, he felt firm hands gripping his own hips and stilled, waiting for the sting as his lover bumped the head of his erection against the glistening opening. 

 

He groaned as his partner filled him, not waiting to start rocking against her again, the shaft inside him stirring, shifting against his prostate, making him almost hurt with need. It took a few tries for the two men to find a rhythm that worked for them all. Soon he was pounding into her soft body, her hands running across his damp chest, her body flexing to meet each firm thrust, his male partner pounding into him in counter tempo. As he felt himself slipping closer to coming, a well placed thrust and shift sent her tumbling over the edge, gasping her mate’s name as she came. He stuttered into her, so close, and still not quite there. His hips kept moving, pulling from her body to grasp his shaft and pump hard once, twice, as his lover pounded hard into him. One more well-placed jab to his sweet spot combined with a firm jerk to his shaft and he was coming, shooting think strands across his hand and her stomach. Another erratic thrust and his lover followed them, burying himself deep inside the rippling channel. 

 

They collapsed, first onto her, and then rolling away. Laying there panting, his arm thrown over his face as he tried to regain his breath, he watched from the corner of his eye as his friends kissed slowly. 

 

“You should have said something sooner, Hugo. I had no idea you two were together, or interested.” 

 

“We’ve been interested for quite some time. But until you called Miranda’s number tonight, we weren’t sure you’d show up if we asked.” 

 

The three of them lay there, talking into the night, touching, watching as the moon made an arc across the night sky.

~tbc


	7. Chapter 7 - Orlando

Title: Night Moves 7  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.

 

‘Gods, it’s good to be home,’ he thought as he dropped his bags in the bedroom. 

Putting things away, sorting all the contents, all of it could wait until later. Or tomorrow. No rush, he wasn’t leaving again for a while. 

‘Shower,’ sniffing at his travel-wrinkled clothing, ‘a nice hot shower should make things much better.’ 

Stripping off his clothes and dropping them in the hamper as he passed, he entered the bathroom, not bothering with lights as there was still enough sunshine pouring in through the skylight over the bathtub. Late afternoon shadows danced with sparks of brilliant sunshine as he stepped into the warm spray, tilting his head back and letting the water sluice the sweat and dust from travel off his lean frame. Turning, he poured sweet-smelling gel into his palm, rubbing his hands together then spreading the foam over his body. Rinsing the suds off, he shut off the water and grabbed a large towel from the rack, pressing it to his face and inhaling the scent that still clung there of his mate before using it to soak the remaining droplets of water from his skin. 

Stepping back into the bedroom, he pulled on a pair of soft, worn jeans and an old shirt, then headed into the kitchen to start dinner. His mate would be home soon, tired and hungry after a long day of work. 

As he dropped the last of the cut vegetables into the pan to simmer, he felt strong arms circle his waist, his lover’s face burying itself into his neck and kissing a small patch of exposed skin. He turned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around his mate, kissing him thoroughly in welcome. 

After eating, with many touches and kisses later, after putting things away and turning on the dishwasher, letting the dog in for the night, they walked to their room, hands held, stopping here and there just for the comfort of being able to touch and kiss each other again. 

Shutting the door behind them they embraced, caressing and kissing, slowly removing bits of clothing from each other until they stood naked, arms around each other, mouths joined in an impassioned kiss. Stepping back, pulling his partner with him, he moved them to the bed. Legs hitting the edge he fell back, taking his mate with him, rolling them so to settle on top, leaning down for another kiss. 

Separating, panting already from need, he traveled down the smooth body, dropping kisses here, nipping at some delicate spot there, all enflaming his lover with every loving touch. Stopping to worry at peaked nubs, sucking and marking at ink-stained skin, biting firmly at jutting hip bones, until finally burying his nose in the dark curls that surrounded his lover’s sex, inhaling the deep musky scent, the odor sending tendrils of lust to his own groin. 

He lapped at the hooded tip, then wrapped his wet lips around, sliding down to peel the loose skin back and expose the glistening head, then further until he felt the head bump the back of his throat, holding his lover’s hips as he tried to thrust into the cavern of his mouth. Sucking firmly he worked up and down, tongue swirling as he came to the tip, stabbing into the weeping slit before plunging again to swallow around the twitching shaft. 

His lover, unable to take more without coming, pulled at his hair, begged him to stop. He moved up, worshiping the sunkissed skin under him until he came to rest atop his beloved partner, flexing his hips to feel the slide of their shafts together. Kissing his love deeply, he fumbled under the pillows for lube, finding the tube and pulling it out. 

Leaning back onto his heels, he anointed his fingers and dropped the tube, lifting his partner’s leg to his shoulder and opening him fully to questing fingers. He circled the small opening, spreading the warmed fluid, waiting for the muscles to relax before penetrating the opening with a single digit, working the slippery gel into the tight passage, until his partner opened enough to let another and then another finger inside, preparing him for their joining. 

Finally satisfied that his mate was ready, he retrieved the tube and applied a generous amount to his heated shaft. Raising his partner’s other leg, he leaned forward, pressing the head of his rod to the loosened opening and pushing slowly inside. His partner gasped, back arching off the bed. He watched as the pain-furrowed brow smoothed and his mate’s eyes opened to show a smoky ebon glow of love and need shining back at him. Shifting his hips, looking for the right angle to give them both the most pleasure, he started a hard rhythm that had them both dangling at the edge in a short time. Unable to wait longer, he grasped his partner’s dark shaft, pumping it firmly as his own thrusts became erratic. As his orgasm washed through him, his mate erupted, sending jets of translucent fluid spattering over his hand and up his own chest and stomach. 

His lover’s legs dropping from around him, he collapsed beside the sated form, licking the viscous fluid from his fingers before rolling to gather Orlando’s sweat-soaked body to him. 

“You taste good.” 

“You felt good. I’ve missed you so badly. Tell me you’re home for a long time.” 

“I’m home, for a very long time. Have very few plans, other than to spend as much time as I can here, with you.” 

As Orlando snuggled further into Viggo’s chest, they drifted off, content that for now there was nowhere else they had to be.

~end


End file.
